chandelle_lavauns_covenfandomcom-20200213-history
Prophecies
Prophecies by Season and Book Season: Elemental Magic Th'e Chosen Witch' Background: The quest that Cassandra sent Tennessee Prophecy: “Seek the tool from thieving hands.( pendulum) First ally with those between the lands.(spirits/cemetery) To mend the bond between them all, listen for the vengeful Fallen’s call.”(Gathering) 'The Lost Witch' Background: Written on the card Leyka gave them to find the Hierophant locket. Prophecy: “Beware the song within your heart.(Siren) If you cut them off before they start( singing), you’ll find the treasure of worlds apart.”(flower) 'The Brave Witch' Background: Hierophant Locket Prophecy: “Present this thrice,(three chances) it won’t play nice. For power in blood comes with a price.(family) To keep the secrets within our core,( contents of the locket) Seek within generations before.”(Elizabeth Bishop) “Your crucial quest for the Book must wait,( book of shadows) Because your charms were a step too late. To save the soul of not just one, The string of lies must come undone.” (Henley tricks and the lies told the twins) 'The Rebel Witch' “The Devil marks the start.” Deacon's initiation. “Call upon the Magic Mirror,(The Tarot) all chosen wands will shine clearer.”(The cards to go.) Where only Eden and the chalice knows,(old lands/garden of eden and the Holy chalice) Your fate lies in The Book of Shadows. Between the balefire the runes shall dance, From within the cauldron comes your chance.(The Hydra area) 'The Broken Witch' “By the First Quarter Moon’s last striking hour, (midnight) Mend the pieces to reclaim the power,(close Fl gap) But only the souls with Heaven’s core,(Tennessee and Tegan) May seek the shells of familiar shores.”(crystal shells) 'The Eternal Witch' Chapter 4: “To mend the bond between them all (the gap), These Elemental Powers you must call (the Elemental stones). When Eden fell, Water’s Stone was given, Look where The Coven’s secrets are hidden (it’s in Bentley’s locket). First soar above the dragon den, At their core Air’s Stone has been ( air stone with the dragons). Then seek the lair tucked from the sun,(The vampires) But Fire’s Stone needs the blood from one (Tegan's blood). Next roll the Court’s twisted dice (The Seelie Fae), For Earth’s Stone comes with a price ( trick and sent to Salem past). Last, summon thy magic to Power’s hand Tenn’s dagger), Unleash Spirit’s Stone upon command.” 'The Aether Witch' “From the swords new twins are born,(Tegan and Emersyn) a single choice thy Goddess warns. When Powers of Light and Dark combine, beware the time will entwine. Once Samhain’s sunset finds thee well, invoke thy magic to unlock the spell( the gaps cloaking spell). By midnight they must make the call,(The gap must be closed by midnight) For Coven or demons to rule them all.” If not closed the demons rule the world) “When the Angel of Tides rings his drum, beware the time has finally come. Sides of fate must be chosen, for the bonds of peace are unwoven.” unsolved. Tegan thought of Princess Sage, Tennessee said war was coming. The Fallen Witch “Forged anew,(Jackson’s magic) their blood has spoken,(Lancasters) seek the petal of rosen token.(The pipes) Crimson, scarlet, ruby, and wine, (Lancaster rose) binding runes fall on the line.”(The line between the garden of Eden and the Old Lands.) Season: Academy Magic 'The Wild Witch' Seek The Sword that pays the price,(Michael’s sword) Before third dawn or sacrifice.( The Lancaster magic) For magic’s hand She’ll give thrice,( The people to help) Look within the Mirror’s advice.(read the Tarot for who goes) Through the Strait and roll the dice,( the strait of the death and expect tricks) Find the hidden rose marked twice.”(Objects marked by a rose) “Echoes of Angels, sins of the lost, Follow the Path at Heaven’s cost.(a church)” Beneath the arch rests a rubied soul,(King Henry VI) Seek the buried to make it whole. To see the lines not once but double, The secret lies within the rubble.”